Journey To Mordor
by MallowBloom
Summary: What would happen if Tauriel joined The Fellowship of The Ring? Would lives be saved? Brothers reunited? For better or worse? Read on to find out what happens when a female joins the most famous quest in Middle-Earth... SEQUEL TO BETRAYAL
1. The trip

Tauriel walked down the staires of the palace ajusting her quiver as she went. Legolas was probably in the throne room, so she was going to see if he wanted to patrol the borders with her. She sighed, wishing she was still the chief of guards, but Florescat had taken up the position, so that made Tauriel feel better. However, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard voices. She instantly froze as her elven ears began to out words.

"I need you to go to Rivendell," Thranduil was speaking.

Tauriel pictured Legolas nodding. "I have heard rumors that there is a halfling there who carries the one ring. Is it true?"

Tauriel pictured Thranduil nodding. "Yes, the ringbearer is there and Lord Elrond requests our presence there. He insists that all races be there. I need you to lead a party of ten. The council will determine what we do about the ring."

"I remember a time when you insisted it was none of our concern, ada."

There was an exasperated sigh from Thranduil. "Do not bring up the past, iôn. Worry about the present."

"Shall I mention the escape of Gollem?" Legolas questioned.

"I see no point in hiding it. He will probably be after it now."

"And Sauron must be calling to it; the one ring that can rule them all."

Tauriel couldn't help it anymore; she had to speak up.

"I am coming," she announced, walking calmly into the room, noticing Florescat quietly standing beside Thranduil.

"Princess," the new chief began. "I would not advise you going considering-"

"I will be fine, Florescat," Tauriel interrupted, hoping no one had thought much of the chief's outburst. Yet, how could they not, with only four people in the room?

The king and prince didn't seem to notice anything, though they both looked uncomfortable, and Tauriel wondered if she had missed something.

Florescat looked as though she would say something again, so Tauriel glared at her, willing her to be quiet. **I'll tell him when the time is right, but something has come up. Do not say something, **she silently told Florescat. Legolas was also looking like he wanted to say something, and his eyes met Tauriel's in an exasperated manner.

Thranduil noticed the exchange.

"Come, Florescat," he murmured. "We shall let these two talk in private."

0o0

"You are not coming," Legolas stated before Tauriel could talk.

"Why not?"

"You need to stay here and cover my duties."

"That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair."

"I do not care; and I was not asking, I was telling."

"You need to stay here!" Legolas insisted.

"Why are you so eager to hide me from the world?" Tauriel demanded angerly. **Did Florescat tell you...?**

Legolas glared at her for a few more moments, then his eyes softened, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just cannot help but be protective; I care about you," he walked up to her.

"I know," Tauriel murmured. "But you need to understand that I cannot always stay within our borders."

Legolas grabbed her hands. "I know only too well that I am powerless to stop you from going if that is your wish," he whispered. "All I am saying is; think about." he kissed her on the forehead, then left the room.

**Well that was ominous, **Tauriel thought. **What is the prince hiding from me?**

Terms:

Iôn- son

**Sorry it took so long for this to be published, but I have been getting loads of homework. Also, I would just like to say that this book may take longer to update, because I haven't read the books and I need help from my friends, so don't expect updates to be fast. Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks, I'm trying to get used to writing this book. Anyway, I hope you guys will be patient, and I will see you next chapter- Mallowbloom**


	2. The truth?

"Get the horses ready!" the prince's call echoed through the halls, right to where Tauriel was standing.

"Tauriel, you cannot go," Florescat told her, standing with her arms crossed in the doorway; a look of disdain on her face.

"What? No formalities?" Tauriel asked absentmindedly, not turning.

"Do not change the subject. You told me today was the day you would tell him; how will you tell him now?" she continued softly.

"The time will come, but now I must go to the council of Elrond."

"No, you _must _stay here! If Legolas knew, he would say the same thing. You are in no shape to travel."

At the mention of Legolas, Tauriel turned. "You will not tell him," she whispered threateningly.

"If you decide to go through with this, I will," Florescat shot back.

"You would not dare."

"Try me," Florescat invited colly.

They both stared at each other for several moments, until Florescat finally lowered her eyes and took a step back. Tauriel turned back around.

"Let it be known that I am only standing down because you are my princess," Florescat murmured. "But princess or not, I have my limits." She turned on her heel and left.

0o0

"Is Tauriel coming or not?" Legolas asked Florescat as the two walked around the stables.

"I hope not," the chief replied.

Legolas heaved a sigh of exhaustion or frustration. Florescat didn't know which, but she supposed it could have been both.

"She is too stubborn," Legolas finally muttered as they entered the stables.

Florescat murmured her agreement, a war beginning inside her head. _Tell him, _part of her whispered, _he will never let Tauriel go and she will be safe. _

_No, you cannot tell him, _the other part argued, _Tauriel trusted you with that secret, and she would never forgive you if you told Legolas. I could potentially ruin their marriage._

The war continued like that until Florescat had gotten onto her horse. The only results she got from it was a massive headache and feeling like she was Gollum.

"Florescat?" Legolas was looking at her expectantly, and Florescat assumed he had asked her something.

"My prince," she decided to tell him the truth; it was only right. "I need to tell you something."

Legolas looked mildly confused; and who wouldn't be, when he had just asked her if she was ready, and now he was in for whatever she had to say.

"You see, my prince, Tauriel-"

"Is right here," Tauriel rode up to the two, shooting Florescat a glare that could've frozen even Sauruman in his tracks.

Legolas sighed with obvious disdain, but knew that nothing was going to stop Tauriel now.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked instead.

Tauriel nodded, pleased that Legolas push the subject.

"Oh, Florescat, did you wish to say something to me?" Legolas asked, suddenly remembering his conversation with the chief.

Tauriel's glare intensified, and Florescat found she no longer had the courage to rat out her friend.

"I just wanted to say..." she trailed off for a moment, looking to Tauriel for help. The princess looked away.

Legolas looked at her expectantly.

"Tauriel is riding up and I am ready to leave," she finished, knowing it sounded lame.

Florescat knew Legolas didn't believe her, but he must've been in a hurry to start for Rivendell, because he didn't question her any further. Instead, he nodded, and the group of ten left on their journey to Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was sick for 6 days of spring break and I've been busy trying to get my homework under control. I have also been planning a lot of this book so that it doesn't turn out crappy. Also, I have posted a BardAngeli fanfic online due to a request from a guest. So if you want to know what happened to Angeli, you should read it. It is called Discovered, and...yeah. Once again, sorry for the long wait and I will try to update more often -Mallowbloom**


	3. Torture

Two weeks. It took two whole weeks to get from the elven king's halls to Rivendell. Tauriel sighed, Legolas hadn't been lying when he said the trip would be dangerous. Even though she was traveling with the prince and 10 other elves, that didn't stop the evil creatures of Dol Guldor from causing mischief. Getting out of Mirkwood was hard enough, but once the elves had gotten out of their home, the attacks really started. The poor elves began to travel faster and faster everyday, almost as if the ground behind them was catching fire.

"Sauron is becoming restless!" Legolas shouted one windy day. "We must move faster!"

"We are already moving far too fast!" Tauriel shouted from beside him, her hair lashing back and fourth in the wind.

"Prince Legolas!" A voice from the back of the group shouted.

The whole group tensed and quieted, struggling to hear against the wind, despite their elven hearing. Suddenly, they began to hear footsteps marching towards them in perfect rhythm.

"The Nazgul!" Florescat cried. "Run!"

"There are too many of them!" Legolas shouted back, squinting his eyes as they began to appear. "About 100 in total."

In one swift movement, Tauriel had her arrow knocked in her bow.

"Dar!" Legolas commanded her.

Tauriel didn't shoot, but kept her arrow raised as the other elves raised their bows as well. They all instinctively formed a circle and awaited orders.

"Naur!"

0o0

As Tauriel saw Florescat shoot down the last Nazgul, she looked around and noticed with a sigh of relief no elves were dead. No one had any visible wounds, as elves are, but Tauriel still felt exhausted. Had she not been on a horse, she probably would have dropped to the ground right then and there, for reasons only Florescat and her knew.

"You cannot keep putting yourself through this torture," Florescat told Tauriel, riding up to her.

"It is not torture," Tauriel responded stubbornly. "And I will not have to put up with this much longer."

Florescat looked doubtful, but she did not dare argue with her princess again.

"We must keep moving!" Legolas told them, riding to the front of the group.

Florescat flashed Tauriel a smug look, then rode to the back of the group again.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes, and without another word, rode after Legolas, not giving Florescat the satisfaction of knowing how she felt.

Elven words:

Dar-stop

Naur- fire

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this short chapter took so long, I've been catching up on assignments that I missed when I went for my extraction. On the bright side, my mouth no longer hurts as bad as it used to. Anyways, I finished my web for this, so now chapters will probably come sooner. Next chapter will be the council of Elrond, so if anyone knows any good websites for LOTR movie quotes, let me know. Until next chapter- Mallowbloom<strong>


	4. The Council Of Elrond

After many more days of dodging Nazgul and orcs, the elves finally did arrive in Rivendell, and the very next day they had the council. Tauriel sat in between Florescat and Legolas as Elves, Men, and Dwarves gathered in a circle around a stone pedestal. Behind the stone pedestal was Elrond.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. " Elrond gestured to the pedestal. "Bring fourth the Ring, Frodo."

A young hobbit- Frodo, as Tauriel presumed- rose slowly and placed the Ring on the pedestal as he was asked. He returned to his seat with a sigh and all at once the council began whispering amongst themselves.

"I cannot believe it is the actual One Ring!" Florescat whispered into Tauriel's ear.

Tauriel was about to respond when suddenly she saw one of the Men rise and make his way the the Ring.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found,'" he whispered. He reached for the Ring, and Tauriel saw Lord Elond and the great wizard Gandolf exchange a scared glance.

"Boromir!" Elrond suddenly spoke.

Gandolf rose. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" he shouted.

Tauriel winced as the sky grew dark and Boromir sat down. As the sky lost it's darkness, Elrond finally spoke again.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris," he told Gandolf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil," Gandolf responded gruffly.

Boromir stood up again. "It is a gift!" he insisted. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" he began pacing back and forth. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

A black- haired man who sat beside him spoke up. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

Tauriel felt Legolas shift beside her and suddenly he was standing, looking furiously at Boromir.

"This is no mere ranger," he stated. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Legolas..." Tauriel whispered.

Boromir turned to Aragorn in disbelif. "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn told Legolas.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir insisted, sitting down with a sigh.

"Aragorn is right," Gandolf spoke up. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond stated.

"What are we waiting for?" A dwarf asked. He grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal. He struck the Ring as hard as he could, but was thrown back. Tauriel looked at the pedestal and saw that the Ring was still intact, and around it were shards of axe.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond told the dwarf. "One of you must do this," he added.

There was silence.

Boromir finally spoke. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"Legolas, enough!" Tauriel whispered.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli, the dwarf, stood up.

Boromir stood up. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli spat.

The other elves and dwarves began to stand up, all shouting at one another, while Florescat, Tauriel, and Legolas tried to stop them.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli spat again.

Gandolf rose. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

Everyone kept arguing, until they heard one voice rise above the others.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

The fighting stopped, and Tauriel turned around to see Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he murmured. "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandolf walked towards Frodo. " I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," he said, putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn rose next. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." he knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Legolas stood up, much to Tauriel's surprise. But she wasn't letting him go without her.

"And my-"

"_Our_ bows," Tauriel interrupted him. She saw Florescat looking at her in horror and Legolas looked utterly stunned.

"And my axe!" Gimli added, exchanging a dark look with the elves.

Boromir approached slowly. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, another hobbit came out from some bushs. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he said.

Elrond seemed amused. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two other hobbits emerged from behind pillars.

"Wait! We are coming too!" they shouted.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" one of them said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing," the other pipped up.

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced.

"Great!" Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Tauriel sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

0o0

"How could you?" Florescat demanded, her arms once again crossed as she stood in Tauriel's room. "I cannot believe you are putting your life in danger on a perilous journey to Mordor!"

"Well I am certainly not going to let Legolas go on this journey without me!" Tauriel retorted. "All you need to do is tell the King where we are going. Until we get back, I want you to take over our duties."

Florescat rolled her eyes and turned around. "At this rate, you will be lucky to survive this," she muttered. "And I do not need to inform the King of this foolishness that you are getting into."

"Oh?" Tauriel asked. "Why not?"

"He already knows."

Tauriel was genuinely shocked. "How?"

"He knew that Lord Elrond would likely ask someone to journey into Mordor to dispose of the Ring. He even told Legolas that if it arises, he should go."

Tauriel thought back to her last moments in Mirkwood. When she had walked into the throne room Legolas and Thranduil had looked like they were hiding something. Thranduil had probably just finished explaining to Legolas what he needed to do.

"Tauriel, please do not go through with this," Florescat had still not turned around. "I do not want to see you get hurt, and Prince Legolas does not deserve to find out this way."

"He will not know," Tauriel replied stubbornly. "And I am not changing my mind."

Florescat turned her head to the side. "Then if you are this foolish, you deserve what is coming for you."

And then she was gone.

Translations:

Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul-One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them.

Havo dad Legolas- sit down, Legolas

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was just a useless chapter, but I felt like it was necessary to include the council of Elrond. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Hopefully... Anyways, does anyone want to try to guess what Tauriel's big secret is? I know I'm not making it too hard... Until next chapter- Mallowbloom <strong>


	5. Farwell

The next day, the fellowship prepared to leave as the elves of Rivendell baid them farewell. Legolas stood beside Boromir as Tauriel showed up. She glanced over at him, and he narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that his wife had taken it upon herself to come, and he wasn't quite ready to talk to her.

"Do you know her?" Boromir asked, faint interest in his voice.

Normally Legolas would have remarked on how stupid it would be if he didn't know Tauriel, but something about Boromir's tone made Legolas uncomfortable.

"Yes. She is my wife," he responded gruffly.

"Oh," was all Boromir said, then he went over to Gandolf.

"Am I correct to assume Boromir will not be your favorite person on this trip?" A voice sounded from behind Legolas.

He whirled around to see Florescat standing behind him, her auburn hair was down to her elbows, and she wore a faint smile.

"I thought you were not coming," Legolas responded, smiling.

"Well, though your wife can be quite stubborn, I decided it would be rather rude not to wish my Prince good luck on his journey," Florescat's smile grew wider.

Legolas hugged the chief of guards. "Look after Mirkwood for me while I'm gone," Legolas murmured.

"Take care of Tauriel for me," Florescat whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few seconds longer, then Florescat pulled back. "Good luck," she murmured.

"Hannon lle, mellon min," Legolas responded, turning back towards Lord Elrond.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond told them.

"The fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandolf murmured.

At that precise moment, Frodo turned and started to walk out of the gates of Rivendell.

Legolas over-heard Frodo talking to Gandolf.

"Mordor, Gandolf," he heard Frodo ask. "Is it left or right?"

"Left."

Frodo nodded, and there was silence for a few moments.

"We must hold this course west of Misty Mountains for 40 days," Gandolf told Frodo. If our luck holds the Gap Of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Legolas sighed. This was not going to be easy.

0o0

A couple days later, Boromir and Aragorn were training Merry and Pippin while Legolas and Tauriel scouted the area, still not even looking at each other.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandolf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli told Gandolf.

"No Gimli," Gandolf responded. "I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas began to jump from one stone to another, his gaze fixed on something in the distance.

"Aaah!" Tauriel turned to see Pippin kick Boromir's leg.

"Ah!"

"Get him!" Merry shouted.

Aragorn began to laugh as the hobbits wagged a full fledged war on Boromir.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him Merry!"

"Gentleman, that's enough," Aragorn tried to intervene, but got thrown back.

"He's got my arm! He's got my arm!" Merry shouted.

Tauriel turned back to what she was doing and saw Legolas was still staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli responded.

"It's moving fast against the wind," Boromir observed.

Tauriel squinted her eyes and saw that what Legolas was looking at was in fact, not a cloud.

"It looks like..."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas finished Tauriel's sentence, giving her a smug look.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered.

"Hurry!" Boromir added.

"Take cover!"

The next few moments were chaos for the fellowship. Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin hurried over to get all of the supplies into hiding well everyone else found bushes or rocks to hide behind. Tauriel ran over to a boulder to hide behind as Legolas ran for the same place. They began to furiously shove each other out of the way as the Crebain drew closer.

"For Eru's sake!" Aragorn muttered, grabbing Tauriel's arm and pulling her close to him as the Crebain circled the mountain a few times before flying back to Isengard.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandolf exclaimed. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the passage of Caradhras."

Aragorn turned on Tauriel and Legolas, his eyes blazing. "I do not know what in Eru's name is happening with you two, but you almost put all of our lives in danger with your foolishness! You two better get your act together before it starts to really affect this quest." He turned away as Gandolf led the way to the pass of Caradhras.

"Elves!" Gimli muttered, following the others.

Legolas turned to Tauriel, his expression unreadable.

"I still do not like what you did," he began. "But to survive on this quest we must work together, and no matter what, you are still my wife. So what do say, can we stop ignoring each other and work together again?"

Tauriel nodded. "Of course, you are still my husband."

Legolas offered her his hand, and she took it, as they hurried to catch up with the others, Tauriel trailing a bit behind Legolas.

Translations:

Hannon lle, mellon min- Thank you, my friend

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry if this chapter wasn't very interesting. I have a cold (again) and next Thursday I'm going to Whistler for a band trip. So basically another crappy day in Mallowbloom's life. Anyways, I've seen a couple reviews concerning Tauriel's secret and though I won't tell you whether they were right or not, I will tell you my friend Aldalin (who knows Tauriel's secret) and I had quite the laugh reading them. I must say I'm having a blast writing Gimli; he's just so funny. Also, I feel extremely dumb after someone pointed out to me that in the last chapter I put 9 companions for the fellowship instead of changing it to 10. So thank you gunman, for pointing out that stupid mistake I made when I was stuck in script la la land. Anyways, until next chapter- Mallowbloom<strong>


	6. The Truth Comes Out

The following day the fellowship was on Caradhras, struggling in deep snow, save for the exception of Legolas and Tauriel, who were walking above the snow.

"Ahh!" Frodo shouted, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn.

Tauriel, who was bringing up the rear, gasped as Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet. Frodo felt his neck for the Ring and looked back to the spot he fell.

"Tauriel!" he called, pointing to the ring.

Tauriel nodded, making her way to the Ring as fast as she could. Which was almost equivalent to a cat stalking a mouse, each step making her sink in the snow. In the end, Boromir reached the Ring first.

"Boromir," Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Boromir whispered. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn spoke louder this time. Give the Ring to Frodo!"

Boromir carefully walked over to Frodo and handed it to Frodo. Frodo quickly grabbed it, as Tauriel finally caught up with the others.

"Are you okay, Tauriel?" Aragorn questioned her. "You seem unusually slow today."

"I am fine," Tauriel responded uneasily. "Thank you, Aragorn."

He nodded, and the fellowship resumed climbing.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" shouted a voice.

Legolas squinted against the snowfall. "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" Gandolf shouted.

Tauriel looked up as the snow on the cliff above her began to fall. "Look out!" she shouted.

Everyone glanced up and began throwing themselves towards the mountainside. Tauriel tried to push herself off the ground, but was unsuccessful, as she only managed to land 5 feet away from where she had been standing.

"Come on!" Boromir shouted impatiently, grabbing Tauriel's arm and pulling her out of the way just in time as the snow came crashing down.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked Tauriel as everyone shakily got up.

She nodded, trembling.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted, turning to Gandolf. "Gandolf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandolf insisted, taking a step out of the snow. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" he chanted.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" Saruman continued chanting.

There was a mighty crash as lightning struck the top of Caradhras, causing a second avalanche to fall on the fellowship. Tauriel saw Legolas grab Gandolf and pull him away from the edge, just before Aragorn pulled her close to him. For a moment, everything was white as the snow completely covered the fellowship. After a few seconds, everyone emerged.

"Okay, enough is enough," Legolas whirled around to face Tauriel. "I want to know what is going on. You almost died."

Tauriel looked at the ground. "We should just keep going; Saruman might bring down the entire mountain."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Yes," Gimli pipped up. "You have been rather slow today. Do not tell me you're pregnant," he began laughing at the silliness of it all.

Tauriel blushed and didn't speak. Soon, Gimli, realizing no one else was laughing, stopped and gazed at Tauriel with wide eyes.

"Tauriel?" Aragorn prompted. "Are you?"

Tauriel stayed quiet.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?!" Legolas raised his voice in anger.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Tauriel whispered, glaring at Gimli.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but Boromir interrupted him.

"She's right," he turned his attention to Gandolf. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli proposed.

Gandolf gave Gimli a worried look. "Let the Ring bearer decide," he said.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir insisted. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

Frodo took one look at Tauriel, then Legolas and Gandolf. "We will go through the Gap of Rohan," he announced.

Legolas sighed and Gandolf closed his eyes with relief. The only member of the fellowship that was upset was Gimli. The rest of the trip of the mountain was spent in silence.

0o0

You can imagine what happened as soon as the fellowship descended the mountain. Chaos erupted.

"How can you be expecting a baby?" Legolas demanded.

"I just am!" Tauriel responded, flustered.

"More importantly, when were you planning on telling me?" Legolas asked.

"The day Thranduil was talking to you in the throne room was the day I was planning on telling you. But when I found out you were going to Rivendell I decided to wait. When the fellowship was formed, I knew I would not be able to tell you. You would have tried to stop me," Tauriel explained.

"So you were just going to go into labor one day and let me figure out the rest?"

Tauriel ignored this question and looked down.

"I cannot believe you would go on this quest not only knowing you were risking your own life, but a baby's life as well. I cannot believe you."

"That is quite enough," Aragorn wedged himself in between them.

"I knew we could not trust elves!" Gimli came up behind him.

"This is all your fault!" Boromir told Aragorn.

"How is it my fault?"

"You are supposed to be the all mighty descendent of Islidur. You should have known about this!"

"What?"

"Please, stop all of this fighting!" Sam told them.

"Stay out of this, hobbit!" Boromir spat.

Sam backed away, quite hurt, and the next few moments were full of more random fighting, along the lines of:

"She will probably whine all day about her stomach hurting!" (Gimli)

"We have to drop her off in the city, she is far too weak!" (Aragorn)

"Why are we even doing this quest? We should just give the Ring to my father!" (Boromir)

"Says the Prince of Gondor, your father would probably try to take over Middle- Earth just like Saruman!" (Legolas)

"Do not insult Boromir like that!" (Tauriel)

"I bet Gandolf knew about this! He should be the one to blame!" (?)

"ENOUGH!" Gandolf shouted, the ground trembling with the force of his voice.

Everyone stopped talking.

"You do realize that with every moment we waste arguing, Saruman has more time to plan how to destroy us?!" Gandolf continued. "It was Tauriel's choice, and now she gets to choose what she does next. She alone will have to bear her fate for the choices she has made."

Legolas took one look at Tauriel, then turned to scout out the land. Everyone else broke apart and Tauriel was left where she was standing.

Merry and Pippin, who had been silently watching the others argue, stood with wide eyes behind Tauriel.

"Hey, Pip."

Pippin turned to Merry.

"This means that Legolas and Tauriel...you know," he started to giggle.

Pippin rolled his eyes and headed towards the fire, where Frodo and Sam sat.

Translations:

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!- Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!- Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so Tauriel's pregnant. When I first started planning for this, I told Aldalin she had one guess to figure out my plot twist and that she was never going to get it, she looked me right in the eye and asked if Tauriel was going to be pregnant. True story. Anyways, it's not like I was trying super hard to hide it. Until next time- Mallowbloom<strong>


	7. Wargs!

The next few days were pretty boring, and full of silence, save for Frodo and Sam's small talk, just to try and cover up the silence. As they learned quickly, it didn't work. After descended the mountain, they had been traveling beside the river Swanfleet, then they had crossed Tharbad, and they were currently traveling on the North-South road. Aragorn, who was in front of the group, suddenly turned to the others.

"Tauriel, I feel strange on this exposed road. Fetch Legolas from the back!" he commanded.

Tauriel turned back to the barren landscape behind her, when suddenly Legolas' blonde hair came into view.

"We are being followed!" he gasped, standing in front of Aragorn.

"What is it?" Strider asked, as the group gathered around the two.

"Wargs, a whole pack of them."

"How many?"

"I'd say fifteen."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked, gripping his axe tighter. "I say we fight!"

"No!" Aragorn objected. "We cannot risk fighting them with Tauriel's state."

The red-haired elleth could've sworn she saw Aragorn glance at her belly, and Legolas let out a discouraging noise. Or so she thought.

"Legolas, was that...?"

Tauriel didn't even need to finish her sentence to know what it was.

"Let's go!" Aragorn urged, as the fellowship began to run.

Poor Gimli and Tauriel; they were so slow it looked like slugs were trying to chase cats.

"Aragorn, there is no where we can go!" Legolas protested. "Saurman has picked the perfect place to attack us."

"For once, I agree with the elf," Gimli pipped up. "We must fight!"

Another growl sounded, closer this time. Tauriel suddenly felt hot breath on her shoulder.

"Tauriel!" Aragorn shouted, as Tauriel tried to run faster, but ended up tripping in her flustered daze.

"Tauriel!" It was Gimli who shouted this time, and out of the corner of her eye, Tauriel saw Legolas standing still frozen in fear.

Right before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry this was such a short, crappy chapter, but I am experiencing stupid writer's block, as well as various other things. *clears throat* Anyhoo, if you haven't checked out my writing schedule on my profile, you should, and I will see you next Friday. *Coughs* Maybe.<strong>

**-Mallowbloom **


	8. It Was All Legolas

"Tauriel? Tauriel?"

Everything was still black, but she could hear someone calling in the distance.

"Tauriel! Please, wake up!" The voice got more urgent, and Tauriel could swear she recognized it.

"Tauriel!" The voice was different, and a few seconds later, she felt pain in her cheek. Or at least, what she thought was her cheek.

She blinked open her eyes, and as the blackness began to fade, she saw Gimli in front of her, as the sounds of battle came back to her.

"Tauriel, we must get out of here!" he told her urgently, his voice sounding like he was under water.

Tauriel just lay there, unable to do anything.

"Come on!" Gimli grabbed her hand, attempting to pull her up.

Tauriel stared at him for a few more seconds, then, barley comprehending what she was doing, she began blindly following Gimli. They swerved left and right, avoiding wargs when they could, though Tauriel's only thought was to try to not pass out, as the ground had began to spin.

"Tauriel, watch out!" Aragorn suddenly shouted from behind her.

Gimli looked back at Tauriel and she saw his eyes become round with fear before he suddenly darted behind her. Stumbling to a hault, the elleth started to spin around to help Gimli, right before the Legolas blocked her.

"Leave him be!" he insisted, grabbing her hand as Gimli had done. "Let's go!"

Like Gimli had tried to do, Legolas began dragging her through the battle, until after a few minutes, he stopped, realizing that there was no way they were going to get out of this. Handing Tauriel her bow, that she just realized he had, Legolas pressed his back to Tauriel's to steady her.

"Shoot any wargs you see," he told her, his body tensing as he shot down a warg that was approaching.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes, her vision still blurry from passing out. She could now see Gimli fighting a warg that had obviously tried to kill her, Aragorn was to his right, fighting off two at once, Boromir was-

"Tauriel, focus!" Legolas shouted.

Sighing in annoyance, Tauriel shifted her focus to what was in front of her, and just managed to shoot the warg right in front of her.

Legolas' muscles relaxed and he took a step away from her. In her confusion, Tauriel hadn't noticed that the wargs had begun to flee, and now it was just the Fellowship again, surrounded by dead wargs.

"Tauriel!" Aragorn pushed his way towards Tauriel. "Is the baby okay?"

Tauriel looked at her stomach, only now remembering that she was pregnant. She felt a sharp from her stomach.

"Yes."

Everyone looked relieved, and though Legolas was facing the other direction, Tauriel saw Legolas soften the grip on his bow.

"We should find some place to make camp," Legolas started, not turning. "Everyone is injured in some way, so it will be no use to continue on."

"I agree," Aragorn walked up to Legolas, as everyone else trailed behind them.

Tauriel found herself in the back behind the hobbits and Boromir, next to Gimli, who was limping.

"Thanks for saving me from that warg," Tauriel whispered.

Gimli looked up. "It is not me, but Legolas that you should be thanking," the dwarf responded. "He is the one who killed that warg before it could take your head off, and it was he who instructed me to guide you to safety."

"Legolas?" Tauriel glanced at the prince, and saw that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, probably eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Aye," Gimli continued to limp beside her. "He still cares about you, Tauriel. No matter what."

Tauriel continued to stare at Legolas as the Fellowship continued to try and find a place to make camp.

_Did he really save me, or is Gimli just saying that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy that I've been neglecting fanfiction, but I'm going to try to keep up from now on. Anyways, yes, this chapter is short, and yes, this chapter probably isn't the best chapter I've written, but next chapter should be better. Pretty soon they should be arriving in Rohan! Any predictions? I'd love to hear them in the reviews! Until next time, <strong>

**-Mallowbloom**


	9. Gondor

The Fellowship had finally found a place to camp for the night, right along the river Isen, and everyone was asleep, save for the two elves, who had insisted that they wanted to guard.

The two now sat, side by side, neither speaking, as the gentle sounds of the river whispered in their ears.

"Thanks...thank you for saving me," Tauriel finally murmured, her eyes staying focused on what lay ahead.

"It was the least I could do," Legolas muttered back, not turning. "How was I going to explain to my father that my firstborn had died because of my wife's stupidity?"

"Legolas, I said I was sorry," Tauriel now turned to him. "Please, can you not just forgive me?"

The prince sighed, placing his palm on his forehead. "I know you are sorry, I really do. Or, at least, my mind does. My heart, however, does not forgive so easily. I am just...not ready to forgive you yet."

Tauriel stared at him a few moments longer, then nodded and turned back to the river as and owl hooted in the distance.

_His forgiveness will be harder to accomplish then I thought. _

0o0

The next day the Fellowship continued along the North-South road, then veered off deeper into Gondor, so that, as Boromir put it, they could all recover from their wounds, though everyone knew he wanted to see his brother, Feremir.

As they reached the heart of Gondor, they ran into a group of warriors, led by none other then Feremir.

"Brother?" Feremir asked, squinting at Boromir. "Is that you?"

Boromir smiled. "Hello, Feremir."

"My Gandolf it is you!" Feremir embraced him, earning a loud groan from Boromir, which he ignored.

"We thought you had been killed by Dunland when we heard you had been attacked by wargs!"

"I am fine, Feremir, I am not that weak!" Boromir then coughed, and Feremir let go of him. "We shall take you to Denethor," he murmured, then, as one they walked into Rohan.

0o0

"Boromir!" Denethor clapped his hands as he saw the Fellowship enter. "My brave son, saving Middle-Earth."

Tauriel turned and saw Feremir looking uncomfortable, and guessed that this had happened more then once.

"Hello father," Boromir murmured stiffly.

Denethor then glanced at the rest of the group. "You all must be exhausted, I shall leave you now to rest."

He then left Feremir to escort them to their rooms.

"Has he been like this ever since I left?" Boromir asked.

"Yes," Feremir responded. "He has been going on and on about how you are saving Middle-Earth, and how I should be more like you."

0o0

Young Frodo Baggins was asleep in his room, as the door creeped open and a figure began to walk up to him, his big eyes drawn to the circular object around Frodo's neck...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have lots of plans this week-end, so I didn't have a lot of time to make this, but I do hope that I got Denethor's personality right. Until next time, <strong>

**-Mallowbloom**


	10. Denethor

Frodo was dreaming, and in his dream, everything was dark and gray, and in slow motion. But there was something else. Someone, or rather, something, in his mind, was speaking in strange tongue, making it impossible for Frodo to understand what it was saying. But somehow, Frodo felt as though it was calling him. It hit him like one of the many books in his Uncle Bilbo's study. It was the Necromancer. He felt it's eye, searching for him. Or had Sauron already found him? He did not know. Suddenly, he felt the power weaver a bit, and knew something was happening. Feeling disturbed, he tried to wake up. Whatever was happening, he did not want to be caught in a dream.

He slowly began to open his eyes, sleep still trying to claim him.

What he saw next disturbed him almost as much as his dream had.

Denethor, the mighty Steward of Gondor himself, stood in front of him, his face inches from Frodo's, to his discomfort. His eyes, once blue, seemed red in the dark, and the worst part was, they weren't fixed on Frodo, but instead on the powerful golden ring around his neck.

"For something so small...it holds so much power," Denethor whispered, reaching for the Ring.

Grabbing the Ring with one hand, Frodo veered to the side with a gasp, almost falling out of the bed in the process. As he rolled, he swore he heard the sound of metal, but not until he was completely stopped did he see none other then Samwise Gamgee holding a dagger (sword to him), to the Denethor's chest.

"Are you okay, Master Frodo?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off Denethor, who's small percentage of sanity was beginning to return.

Who am I kidding? Denethor has no sanity!

Frodo looked around the room for other people, only to see Merry and Pippin in the corner, silently watching; half scared, half curious.

"I'm fine, Sam," he muttered, turning back to Denethor.

"What were you doing in my room whilst I was asleep?!"

"I am so sorry, ," Denethor murmured, still looking at the Ring. "But that Ring is really powerful, do you not think you should give it to someone who could actually use it properly?"

Frodo just stared at him, unsure if insulting a man of such high status was such a good idea.

"Get out," Sam commanded, his voice steady as it could be in a situation like this.

Denethor stared at him for a moment, as if deciding if he was above taking orders from lowly hobbits or not. Finally, he began to back out of the room.

"Fine, but if you change your mind, I am always here, Frodo," he said as he left.

0o0

Breakfast that morning was awkward, as you can imagine, and with the events that had awaited him earlier, Frodo was a little too eager to leave Gondor, and by the looks of things, Gandalf wanted nothing more then to be free of the negativity of Denethor. And so that very morning they set out again with fresh supplies, planning to go past the River Snowbourne and find a way to go along Anduin River. How? No one really knew, but as Gimli assured them, it would be easier then defeating Smaug. Which was...well, debatable.

0o0

"You know what I wish for, Pip?"

"What?" Pippin asked, nearly falling in the River Snowbourne for the weight of his backpack.

"I wish for nothing more then some ale," Merry sighed, looking off in the distance.

"Perhaps when we get back we can find some ladies and drink some ale," Pippin suggested.

"Me? With a lady? That is crazy."

"Not really, you seem like quite the ladies man."

"If you two are done," Gimli interrupted. "I'd like to discuss the matter of us going along the River Anduin."

"I thought there was nothing to discuss," Legolas responded. "I thought you would handle it since it was your brilliant idea," he flashed a smile at the dwarf.

"Cheeky tree-huger," Gimli muttered, causing Legolas' smile to grow.

"We could go to Rohan," Tauriel suggested from the back.

"We're too far away to double back," Aragorn stated.

"We could go to Lothlorien?" Boromir suggested.

"Too far away," Gandalf muttered.

"We could've asked my father," Boromir argued.

"He doesn't have any," Gandalf began to raise his voice. "And you know that better then anyone."

"Can we please not fight?" Frodo pipped up. "Can we not just figure this out when we get there?"

Everyone grumbled about the hobbits logic but they were tiered and decided to just go along with it.

And so the adventure was back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I am so so very sorry for not only ignoring fanfiction for a month or so, but for also leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Surprisingly not a single person in the reviews thought it was Denethor, which leads me to another thing. Last chapter I somehow thought his name was Anathor which is my bad. *coughs* Wikipedia. And I also for some other reason thought Boromir was from Rohan, which is also my mistake. So sorry about that, I always get Gondor and Rohan mixed up. Anyways, I will try my hardest to update more often and do bigger chapters but I've been really busy this summer so I can't make any promises. Until next time,<strong>

**-Mallowbloom**


	11. What Have I done?

It had been a long, steady trek through East Emnet that had taken at least 3 days, as Merry assumed; it seemed endless to him with nothing but the elves' silence and the others awkward conversations to fill time. Finally, though, they passed The Argonath and reached Nen Hithoel, then later on they stopped to camp at Parth Galen. And the future was looking bright, or, as bright as it could look.

However, the next day, everything went downhill.

And the worst part was, it was sunny, as if the universe was trying to trick the Fellowship. Which, is ultimately what it did.

So to kick of this day from hell, with the Fellowship completely unaware of his location, Frodo Baggins decides to take a walk, unaware that he is being followed...

Frodo gripped his cloak tighter whilst walking around the forest, the dark red leaves crunching under his feet.

"None of us should wander alone," Boromir stated, picking up a stick for fire.

Frodo looked up as Boromir continued to pick up wood.

"You least of all," he added, picking up another stick. "So much depends on you."

Frodo continued to stare at Boromir.

Boromir looked up, noticing Frodo's expression.

"Frodo?" he asked.

Frodo looked away.

Boromir took a few steps closer to him. "I know why you seek solitude," he said. "You suffer; I see it day by day. Be sure you do not suffer needlessly."

Frodo glared at the Prince.

"There are other ways, Frodo," Boromir continued. "Other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say," Frodo spoke for the first time. "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

Boromir looked confused. "Warning?" he echoed. "Against what?" he attempted to approach Frodo, but the hobbit backed away.

"They are all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have...don't you see it? It's madness!"

Frodo backed up more, tripping on a stump.

"There is no other way!" he argued.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir shouted, throwing down the sticks he had collected.

Frodo stared back at him, the slightest hint of fear in his eyes.

"If you would lend me the Ring?" Boromir proposed.

"No!" Frodo protested, backing away again.

"Why do you recoil?" Boromir asked.

"You are not yourself," Frodo stated.

"What chance do you think you have?" Boromir whispered. "They will find you; they will take the Ring! And you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo turned around and started to walk the other way.

"Fool!" Boromir shouted, running after the hobbit.

Frodo stumbled and felt the wind get knocked out of him as Boromir tackled him to the ground.

"It will be mine!" he shouted. "It should be mine!"

He began frantically searching Frodo for the Ring. "Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

Frodo grabbed the Ring and disappeared.

"Oh!" Boromir shouted as he was knocked to the left.

A branch moved for a few moments, then there was nothing.

"I see your mind," Boromir looked around. "You will take the Ring to Sauron!" he shouted. "You will betray us!"

He began to get up. "You will fall to your death; and the death of us all!"

He stood up. "Curse you! Curse you! Curse you and all the half-lings!"

He fell down trying to get up the hill and rolled back down to the bottom.

"Frodo?" he asked, panting. "Frodo?"

He sat up.

"What have I done?" he asked aloud.

"Please, Frodo." There was a pause.

"Frodo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! And so begins the Breaking Of The Fellowship chapters begin. I hope I got most of it right, as I was literally just watching a video and trying to make out what Boromir was saying, as I was too tiered to look up the script that I usually use. Yes, this might seem like more of a filler, but the next chapter should be more exciting. So, what did you guys think? Good, bad? Leave a review. Anyways, until next time, <strong>

**-Mallowbloom**


End file.
